Only just a dream
by Rafaperez
Summary: Steven can't stop dreaming about the mysterious Glacia


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Music:** Just a dream-Nelly

 **Summary:** Steven can't stop dreaming about the mysterious Glacia.

 **Just a dream**

 _I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

 _Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

 _Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

 _So I travel back, down that road_

 _Will she come back? No one knows_

 _I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

It was night in the Pokemon league from the Hoenn region. Steven Stone, the young and newly Champion from Elite 4, was lying on his bed, but was restless, turning from one side to the other. He was having the same dream again, with a beautiful and mysterious young woman of blond and wavy hair and blue eyes like ice. They were in the middle of the snow and there was nothing around them, just ice and more ice. The young woman laughed at him.

"Who are you?" He asked, curious.

But she just smiled at him. She held the hem of her purple dress, with long sleeves, and turned her back to him, walking to the opposite direction. Steven ran to her with difficulties because of the snow that sank on his feet, and when he reached her, he touched her shoulder and she turned around smiling, her lips red from her lipstick.

"Stop fleeing..." He begged.

She stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips on his cheek and then lowered to his mouth. Steven, with his heart pounding hard, deepened the kiss, feeling the taste of strawberries. But within seconds, she was gone, disappeared in the air, leaving Steven alone in the snow.

"WAIT!"

Steven woke up sweaty and saw that he was clinging tightly to the sheets. The young man of gray hair sat on the bed and put a hand to his face and sighed.

"Again, I dreamed about this woman ... What do you want, huh?"

 _I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement_

 _Number one spot and now she found her a replacement_

 _I swear now I can't take it_

 _Knowing somebody's got my baby_

 _And now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

 _Shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

 _Cuz I can still feel it in the air_

 _See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair_

In the morning, without challenges for the Elite 4, Steven decided to go to the library there. He went to the section of books about the regions and took as many books as he could carry to the table near the window.

"Every time I dream about her, there is snow around us ... There aren't many regions that snow all the time..." Steven spoke to himself.

He stayed for a while thoughtfully looking out the window, seeing the gardens of the Ever Grand City. The sun morning streamed through the window and illuminated Steven's hair. He turned his attention to the books in front of him. He began reading about Kanto region, Johto, but none of them looked like the memory the man had from his dreams.

He then went to one of the far shelves and saw a book about the mysterious region of Sinnoh. He took the book and went back to his table. He went through several pages, that talked about the ancient buildings of Hearthome, about meteorites in Veilstone and then half an hour later, Steven found something that interested him. It was the chapter that talked about the Snowpoint City.

It was a city that was in the western region and housed the Lake Acuity which was known by the legendary Pokémon Uxie, who'd given wisdom to the humans. It was a city that snowed the whole year and was surrounded by mountains and snow. He flipped through some more pages until he stops on a page that talked about the gym leader from there.

"It is... It's her."

There was a picture of a young woman with wavy blond hair and blue eyes, who was sitting in a chair. The photo was oval with gold trim around it.

"Glacia..." He murmured, enchanted.

The man ran his fingers gently across the picture, passing over her cheek, the hair. But something strange happened. The picture started moving. She smiled at him, her lips with red lipstick. She then turned around startled, as if something was behind her and then turned to Steven, blue eyes somewhat frightened and the picture stopped moving. Steven was scared, pulling away from the book.

When he recovered from the shock, thinking it was just his imagination, he approached the book. The picture wasn't moving. The woman was smiling in the chair.

 _My lover, my life, my shorty, my wife_

 _She left me, I'm tied_

 _Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

Steven knew it was silly, but he still wanted to go to Snowpoint. He used his Metragross and traveled to the nearest town of Snowpoint. There, he bought some groceries that he would need to reach the place. It was difficult to reach the Route 201.

It snowed a lot and all he could see was white and white from the snow. Steven tightened his ski jacket around his body, with the picture of the women in his pocket and continued walking when a small floating figure, with a long tail and yellow head stopped him. As a precaution, the champion held his Metagross's pokeball inside his pocket.

In the book he had read that there were many wild ice pokemon attacking careless trainers. But the Pokémon didn't seem to want to attack him. It looked at Steven for a moment and pointed his tail to something some feet away from them.

"Do you want to show me something?" Steven asked curious.

The Pokémon nodded and took another route, disappearing. There, in the snow, there was a pretty woman lying on the cold ground, her eyes closed.

"Glacia?!"

He ran to her and took off his coat and covered her. He took her arm and lifted the sleeve of her dress to check her pulse. She had one.

Steven stood up, picking her up when then the woman opened her eyes. She gave him a small smile, lifting a hand to his face and brushed away his gray bangs.

"Hi, Steven..." She said, low.

"You know me?" He asked surprise.

"I was in the 6th place in the Hoenn league this year. You know what that means, right?"

Steven opened his mouth, shocked.

"6th place? So you're the new member of the Elite 4!" He said, amazed.

One member of the Elite 4 was quitting, and Glacia was the 6th, which meant she was now a member of E4. Steven looked at Glacia, but she had fallen asleep in his arms. Steven pulled his Metagross from the pocket and asked the pokemon to take them to the Pokémon center in the town.

After nurse Joy had taken care of her, she said Glacia was awake and Steven went to the room to see her. He couldn't resist and went to her bed, worried, touching her hair, her cheek, her lips, as he had done when he saw her picture in the book.

"It's not a dream..." He whispered, smiling

"How did you find me?" She asked curious.

Steven blushed, turning away from her and sat down in the chair.

"I'm not sure. But something told me to come here."

She smiled.

"You saved me. I was training in the woods one last time before going to Hoenn, when I was attacked by wild Sneasels."

"So come with me to Hoenn, Glacia ." He suggested, smiling gently.

"It's so weird... I've been dreaming of Hoenn and, well, of you for a while..."

She looked a little embarrassed to say that, while playing with the hem of the sheet between her hands.

"You also have visited my dreams..." He told, grinning.

Steven looked at her and she smiled as he approached slowly and touched her lips with his, before deepening the kiss. Steven sat on the bed and she let him hold her, he was glad to finally be with her in real life. Glacia sighed happily, as they kissed again.

 _I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

 _Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

 _Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

 _So I travel back, down that road_

 _Will she come back? No one knows_

 _I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_


End file.
